1. Field
The technique described in this specification relates to a multi-function device configured to execute a plurality of functions. More particularly, the technique relates to the multi-function device having at least a color-scanning function and a monochrome-printing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function device having a color-scanning function and a monochrome-printing function is widely known. This type of the multi-function device can not perform color-printing. For example, color image data obtained by color-scanning is sent to a PC. A user can input, into the PC, an instruction for making another color printer perform a color-printing of the color image data. In this manner, the color image data is sent to the color printer and the color-printing is performed thereby.